


Ghosts, Dragons... and Humans

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Desolation is a World in the VLD universe, Don't copy to another site, Druids are Malevolence Tainted Arte users, Galra are afraid of humans, Gen, Laphicet has fun yeeting the Galra off world, One Shot, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, The Berseria crew kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Galran Quilov's first mission turns out to be... terrifying. He did NOT join the army for his squad to get attacked by seemingly invisible creatures.(Or the Berseria Crew have fun kicking the invaders off their home)





	Ghosts, Dragons... and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. On my phone. In the middle of the night over half a year ago. This was after finishing S5 of VLD, and Tales of Berseria. Also, I just want a crossover where the Galra are genuinely scared of the world of Desolation (Which, by the way, IS the canon name of the world that the Berseria crew travels before the land masses merge into Glenwood prior to Zestiria).
> 
> Posting it now because, I honestly can't expand more.

Coming across an unexplored planet in the system wasn’t anything new to the Galra. A planet that had no inhabitants was good. Better are those that did, the Galra taking advantage of the knowledge and resources already gathered by its inhabitants and often enslaving them in the process. Very rarely were they ever kicked out.

And even rarer were they kicked out by what seems to be _ghosts_.

* * *

 

Quilov was excited. His first time as part of the invasion force. From what the drones had reported to his superiors, the inhabitants weren’t technologically advanced, which meant victory was assured for his team. Sending in fighters against such a weak enemy wasn’t worth it. They had decided to land the drop ship in the plains near what was reported to be the capital city of the planet. Readying his blaster, the young Galra exited the ship with his fellows...

Only to blink in surprise at the spear holding local walking casually towards their ship from the capital gates. From the way they dressed, in styles similar to that of the long destroyed Altean race, Quilov could only assume the pink haired local was female. The spear however, made him laugh. What spear could match the speed of a blaster. Laughing at the female, he and his team raised their weapons, ready for the female to be their first kill of the day.

They never got to fire their blasters or draw their other weapons, a cyclone appearing from nowhere and blasting his teammates into different directions. Quilov however, stood frozen since the cyclone had missed him, staring at the fading wind at the tip of the female’s lance. Then he snarled, once more readying his blaster to fire, only for the female to suddenly close in on him and knock him unconscious with a brutal swing of her lance.

When he woke, he found his teammates battered and bruised in similar fashion. All of them telling the same story – a local female warrior beat them up using a simple _lance_. Quilov would suggest a temporary retreat for now... and try again later. His teammates were quick to agree.

Their second attempt didn’t go smoothly either, landing in a ravine that lead to caves leading to a quiet port town. But then they got ambushed by a dagger wielding male who seemed to channel the elements in his blades. The bloodthirsty look in the male’s eyes was the last thing most of them remembered before they were all knocked out.

Their third attempt had them going after another port town, landing in a marsh and hoping to proceed from there.

They had not anticipated a band of sea faring pirates to interfere. _Pirates!_ Nor did they expect the very earth to start attacking them. (From what their translators were translating, the pirates had a death god on their side?!)

Attempt number four started with them landing in the nearby forest before going on the attack on the cliff-side port. (Why were there so many ports in this world?!)

They had not expected their ship and themselves to be picked up and tossed out into the ocean by a sudden cyclone turned waterspout the moment they approached the town gates.

(By now, they were feeling something glaring at them as they struggled to swim their way to their similarly waterlogged ship, as if to tell them they were not welcome.)

Then came the last straw. They decided to attack a remote mountain village, desperate to gain some foothold on this planet. Being stopped by a Quintessence user had NOT been the plan. As Quilov began to succumb to the blazing fires the witch summoned, he hears something from the wretched female.

“Grimorh, you’d think that by now they would have learned.”

“...”

“Well I get they are technologically more advanced than us but still, this is their fifth attempt and they also got their furry butts kicked by those with no powers two attempts ago. What does this say about their overall abilities?”

“...”

“The Death God’s presence is not cheating when he’s captain.”

Quilov lost consciousness at that point. But the one-sided conversation revealed something – they had been fighting enemies they couldn’t see.

* * *

 

Quilov’s team requested back up in the form of druids. If their enemy could use Quintessence, turn it against them.

Landing at the plains outside of the capital city, this time closer to what seemed to be a large temple, they decided to approach as slow as possible...

Which went wrong almost immediately when the druids began attacking thin air, some howling in pain as they were torn into by invisible claws. In their panic, the group tried to retreat to the shrine, only for the druids to scream in pain as they were met by an invisible barrier and for Quilov and his team to get attacked by ice, fire, wind and earth from all directions, coming from nowhere at once.

In the end Quilov was cursing and swearing as he made his way to the top of the temple’s stairs, the only one of his team to make it out of the onslaught. Then a low growl was heard and Quilov froze. Instead of an empty floor, there was a pair of barely visible scaled legs. Scaled legs with claws. He gulped, slowly looking up and meeting the slit eyes of a scaled beast. It gave an amused snort, before opening its mouth and firing a blast of white fire at his team. Quilov almost screamed in horror, only to blink in surprise when they instead got blasted outside of the shrine boundary and to their ship.

_They are fine._

Quilov started at the child like voice echoing in his head. Then turning to the dragon. Did it just…?

 _Honestly, it was amusing at first, you, coming into our world, unprepared for the strength of the exorcist and her allies._ The dragon gave an amused snort at that. _I honestly would have expected you to have taken a hint and left our world after Eizen and his pirates trashed you so thoroughly, or perhaps when Magilou chased you out of Meirchio._

The dragon glowed… and shrunk, revealing a semi-transparent _child_ in its place, giving him an annoyed look. And suddenly the voice made a bit more sense.

 _Then you just had to bring in your own artes users, ones that were willingly tainted by Malevolence._ The child said, exasperated as he raised his palms. Quilov, worried that he was about to be attacked again raised his arms in defense only to blink in surprise as a white glow began to heal his wounds.

 _I’ve healed you and your fellows._ The child said. _Now, unless you want to be forcefully escorted out of our world by me, please leave. And never come back._

Quilov could only nod in a hurry, before scrambling to their ship. Seeing as the Dragon Child did heal his still unconscious allies (and the druids, surprisingly), he quickly gathered them and took their ship back to the cruiser.

His report to his superiors (containing what he could gather from both his team and the druids) went like this – The locals and wildlife of this world were Quintessence capable and too powerful for Galra warriors or their druids to handle, coupled with erratic weather and lands separated by too much water for them to really work with. He wasn’t about to admit that they had technically been kicked out by ghosts and a dragon of all things. Better to say that the wildlife and weather was too treacherous for actual invaders. So, what if it contradicted initial reports? It went to show that sometimes, their scouting drones were completely unreliable.

Weeks later, the world was secretly added to the list of rare no-entry planets after a second group of druids and Galra soldiers came back muttering about nature turning against them, Quintessence users too powerful to be true, and barriers too strong for a druid to dispel. The cruiser attempted to attack the planet and bombard it with fighters, but attempts were stopped by a silver barrier and silver fire blasting them out of nowhere. The reports on the findings and attempts at colonizing the planet were stored away or destroyed, never making its way to any of the top commanders.

* * *

 

Laphicet huffed as he watched the foreign object in the atmosphere finally leave their planet. He took his job at protecting this world quiet seriously. Then, he turned to smile at the group in front of him. Eleanor was busy catching up with Eizen, Zaveid and Grimorh, while Rokurou chatted with the Aifread Pirates and Magilou. It was honestly nice that they could come together once again and defend the world they so loved.

It was also nice to be able to rally his fellow Malakhim against a common threat and pretty fun to be able to actively take part in the defense of his home. He rarely got to do that nowadays.

* * *

 

Hundreds of years later, Quilov decided to visit the coliseum on a whim. And had to stare at the combatants. He wasn’t the only one. His former teammates, few and scattered between different squadrons as they were now, were staring as well. The pale skinned, almost Altean like male in the ring brought up memories of a planet they had long forgotten. The officer next to him decided to bet against the male, stating that there was no way a fragile being like that would win in his first fight in the coliseum. Quilov and his team knew better to underestimate the male.

(And they were right. The soon dubbed Champion kept winning and winning. And Quilov shivered at the reminder that that species, no matter where they were from, were terrifyingly adaptive. The next time he heard from the Champion, it was in the form of _Voltron_ , and Quilov once more had his fears proven true.)

* * *

 

**_Castle of the Lions_ **

Pidge blinked at the information scrolling past her screen, analysing the data she stole from one of the many Galra cruisers they had faced over the past few months. She had surprisingly enough, managed to snag a file on planets the Galra were never to set foot on. And really, it was a curious list. One of which was a surprisingly Earth like planet.

“Hey Allura, have you ever heard of a planet called Desolation?” Pidge asked the Altean princess.

Allura blinked at the name, and looked at Pidge’s console. The planet’s name was… unfitting for how it looked.

“I’ve never heard of it, nor seen it before.”

Pidge smiled, “Apparently the Galra tried to colonise this planet at one point, but failed considering it is on a list of planets never to be touched. Maybe we can find some allies?”

Allura nodded, “I’ll set a course for its star system. It doesn’t seem too far a jump.”

* * *

 

_**Mt Mabinogio Ruins** _

Mikleo was quietly listening to the many stories Sorey had to tell. Apparently Maotelus had been quite chatty when they slept. Perhaps the most interesting of the stories was the one about other worldly visitors. For one thing, it was a story from the time right after the first Lord of Calamity rose. Another was the fact that there were worlds beyond their own.

However, Mikleo was shaken out of his pondering by Sorey.

“Mikleo! Look up there!” Sorey exclaimed in surprise, pointing at a foreign object in the sky.

Squinting, Mikleo asked, “A meteorite?”

“Looks like it!” Sorey smiled.

Then the object grew closer, and it had them both blinking in surprise.

“Or maybe not. That looks like some sort of machine…” Sorey pondered as they watched the blue object continue its approach.

“Do you think those invaders may have come back?”

“After so many years?” Sorey shrugged. “Maybe they’re friendly? At least they haven’t fired on our home yet.”

“They look like they might land that castle on in the plains of Elysia…” Mikleo commented, as more features became visible the closer. “Should we go greet them?”

“You think they’ll be able to see us?”

“Who knows?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not mentioned was Sorey geeking out over the Castle of Lions, Pidge freaking out over humans actually populating worlds other than Earth, Sorey and Mikleo revealing they aren't humans, the Paladins learning that it is possible for humans to use Quintessence if tied to something spiritual, Sorey and Mikleo getting recruited, Phi appearing and greeting the VLD crew and scaring the shit out of everyone when he reveals he's a dragon and giving them a warning that they had better take care of the Soymilk pair or he'll find a way to leave the world he's bound to, and Sorey and Mikleo freaking out the next Galra inhabited world they land on when they join the battle and Quilov freaking out about how there are ghosts among the Paladins now.
> 
> Honestly if I had my way, I would have the VLD crew just hop onto different Earth like worlds and be a bit surprised to find out that despite different environmental factors, SOME WORLDS DO HAVE HUMANS. Also, I kinda want more OC Galras just finding these human populated worlds, attempt at conquering it once, fail way too may times, and just nope out. E.g. Gaia, where you have MONSTERS EVERYWHERE, ENHANCED PEOPLE, MAGIC MARBLES AND THE FRICKING SENTIENT PLANETARY LIFEBLOOD.


End file.
